bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Brave Frontier Wiki:Chat/Logs/21 April 2016
03:00 It's ok Lex 03:00 o 03:01 I'm sure your strong deep down 03:01 there.... 03:01 ..... 03:01 :^) 03:01 Windows was unable to find a solution. 03:01 Please click the X button to close the program. 03:01 * Dark Ice Lexida sharpens knife 03:01 I'm going to get shanked 03:01 I don't want my life to end dis way mom 03:02 Wb 03:02 Ty 03:02 nng 03:02 gettin sleepeh 03:03 I really didn't expect that Sphere Frogs can add 10 SP ._. 03:03 Time to waste these 25 of them.... 03:03 Gameplay:Unit Skills#Enhancements 03:03 * Yapboonyew sits on Lin's lap... 03:03 ...top 03:03 :^) 03:03 Laptop breaks 03:04 * Linathan uses the Yaptop 03:04 (Y) 03:05 shera or nemethgear 03:05 They do different things 03:05 i already have laberd 03:05 and krantz 03:05 i also have avant 03:05 i just like them cuz i see them alot in trial otks 03:06 Well, theoretically you kinda need a mitigator of element for the elemental FG 03:06 So I'd say Shera 03:07 is haile worth it... 03:07 yes 03:08 Haile is still a great unit 03:08 100% 03:08 i should get it instead of shera and nemethgear? 03:09 Muramasa 03:09 has a lover of haile i say definitely yes XD 03:11 that moment when you go to face mecha with your farm team for imp 03:11 and when i said farm team, i say solo nemeth .... 03:12 Shera/Nemeth gear are pretty...outclassed 03:12 Noooooo 03:12 Shera isn't outclassed >:( 03:12 shera still a good mitigator 03:12 Fulgor Heroine Shera 03:13 I'll just farm Elgifs 03:13 but since my team doesnt need the her other buff, i use krantz mainly 03:15 ....did I miss something, or did 900 new people vote for Tilith as best unit? She was only at around 120 an hour ago... 03:15 (or am I going blind?) 03:16 now that you mentioned it... 03:16 i remember Tilith was least voted... 03:16 hm 03:17 when was Colos the most voted option for the weekly poll 03:17 just like how Colosseum had lesser votes than Normal Arena... 03:17 I know... 03:17 ...some fishery going on. 03:17 the rioters are so weird sometimes... 03:17 Did votes transfer over? 03:17 maybe 03:18 also, the recent polls had significantly higher vote than the others the last time 03:18 Wikia edited their votes 03:18 4285 votes ([[]]!!!!!) 03:19 its only 2 days and there are already 2500+ votes 03:19 on the Arena poll 03:19 what an achievement 03:19 *sniffs* 03:19 * Yapboonyew looks for Lin 03:20 hi deibu 03:20 Hey guys...im conflicted.... 03:20 welcome. 03:20 with? 03:21 the unit of my choosing....idk if i want elza, or ruby because of their 7* sbbs, or avant or farzen 03:21 All four fit my team styles well 03:22 well thats hard for me to help. ._. 03:22 ...very hard. 03:22 Yap 03:22 I blame the wikia crash 03:22 yesterday 03:22 Lol wit? 03:22 k 03:22 Avant is one the the most superior units, and Elza is one of the best (if not, the best) Spark unit. 03:23 \https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CghGOQeWEAEX_ZP.jpg:large 03:23 Ruby still has uses for ATK down. idk much about farzen 03:23 Absolutely beautiful. 03:23 Hmm...if you guys were to choose, would elza or ruby 7* be better for a crit/spark spam team. I know elza offers awesome sustain, and would replace my 03:23 last lario 03:24 i'd say Elza 03:24 Elza 03:24 Elza is a better blanket 03:24 Elza 03:24 Elza has more utility 03:24 Probably Elza 03:24 Avant is usually only useful in FG/FH anyways 03:24 (unanimous) 03:24 Avant died anyways 03:24 But ruby has he attack reduction and att debuff 03:24 avant dided? :/ 03:24 Eze frontier happened 03:25 not necessarily 03:25 There are better ATK down units than Ruby, sadly. I think Haile is one the best ones. 03:25 Avant/Eze is the most popular combo in JP for FH/FG 03:25 03:25 Haile and Laberd have Atk reduction too 03:25 here we have Nyami/Eze too 03:25 Then use Nyami 03:25 Avant ded 03:25 But in my case, id want the high hit count on her sbb....im leaning more toward elza anyways 03:25 still most damaging UBB 03:26 Hmm 03:26 * Nyanlime thinks 03:26 the only 2 units who outdamage Avant is Owen and Cyrus 03:26 and Owen's animation is poopy 03:26 Then Cyrus > Avant 03:26 Avant ded 03:26 Also 03:26 Cyrus isn't in Global yet 03:26 kek 03:26 Dandelga Avants 03:26 * Nyanlime shudders 03:26 ...I still have Dandelga Avant, since I don't have Sky Harbinger. ._. 03:27 Better than Blighted Seal. 03:27 Dandelga's only good if you want Avant to survive 03:27 P.S dandelga only gives all 20% stat boost to avant only 03:27 :/ 03:27 but it's easy enough to survive with other units 03:27 then again 03:27 there are still some people who prefer beiorgs armor than that 03:27 Beiorg Armor 03:27 The heal when hit adds up 03:27 It's so efficient 03:28 but i dont care. if i got an avant, id give him the Dandelga for more stat boost 03:28 What about farzen, btw, my primary sqaud is avani lead, shera, reud, griff, and a lario 03:28 o hey new reddit banner 03:28 But Dandelga goes to Vargas...... 03:28 He conflicts with everyone in your squad 03:28 farzen would probably take griffs spot, but how ould it pan out as a lead? 03:28 Notably; avani and griff 03:29 thought so 03:29 Might as well put a healer or something in there 03:29 also status cleanse 03:29 cosmic dust, coucgh 03:30 Refined gems, cough cough 03:30 Uhh 03:30 status cleanse has become the second mandatory buff for every squad 03:30 I'd rather just bring a status cleanser than waste a sphere slot 03:30 ? 03:30 Oh 03:30 rly 03:30 ...try Limera then. 03:30 "second mandatory" 03:30 I has limera :0 03:31 I might ask for her, or Avani (due to lack of double hit count leads) 03:31 I really dont have the special sphere to couple with the stat raising spheres, such as cosmic dust with malice jewel 03:31 Thats the best i can get, really 03:31 omg that new banner in reddit <3 03:31 finally maxed Eze's SP 03:31 now for Atro 03:31 I used to put Sol Creator and Legwand on everything 03:31 lol 03:32 what about blighted seal and sacred axe on charla 03:32 I can't see reddit here, sadly. It's blacklisted. :( 03:32 i have too many of those .-. 03:32 Hopefully 03:32 charla, we need more dank buffs 03:32 You can swap them out for the EX trial spheres 03:32 Im too puss to do those .-. 03:33 wow 03:33 Im still extremely stuck on doing zevalhua 03:33 lol 03:33 Which i want done badky, but oooommmg, i hate her 03:33 just nuke zevalhua so that you don't get affected by her LS lock. :v 03:34 yeah, the heresy trials and x trials, eh....very hesitant to waste energy on them 03:34 Nuke? 03:34 It's ok 03:34 # YOLO 03:34 The Lugina one isn't too bad with mono 7* 03:34 With Griff and Avani's offensive buffs, they will die pretty fast 03:34 Just deal heavy damage, and you're fine. 03:34 Thunder types should be fine 03:34 10... 12... 15... 18... 21... 24... 25... 28... 31... 33... 36... 38... 40... 42... 45... 03:35 alright yknow wut 03:35 this is my lottery number in future 03:35 #thxAtro 03:35 i one shotted most of the trials i did excpet the cardes one which took three turns 03:35 How bad is the lugina one? 03:35 yap 03:35 You'll probably butcher Lugina in less than 5 turns 03:35 So how zevalhua? 03:35 arent you a little too young for lottery? 03:35 im 17.5 03:35 are cats even allowed 03:36 Zev is fine. 03:36 no 03:36 lol 03:36 And then Yap hits the jackpot 03:36 and spends it all on gems 03:36 Her LS lock is not a pain in the butt. 03:36 LOL 03:36 I mean how do kill :v 03:36 Hmm 03:36 Oh, well, I didn't try nuking her, I just went in with some terrible units 03:37 Just do enough damage to cancel her ultimate attack thing on 2nd form 03:37 I had Kuhla lead, Alma, Shera 6*, Selena 7*, Ulkina, and Feeva friend. 03:37 ive been playing for two years an di have no idea what that means... 03:38 Trial:005 03:38 what means? 03:38 nuking = dealing heavy damage 03:38 Glorious is her Ultimate attack 03:38 Ah yes it was Glorious 03:38 Basically 03:38 Just keep spamming SBB and you'll be fine 03:38 https://www.reddit.com/r/bravefrontier/comments/4fot70/another_riddle_game/d2b6ai1 03:38 pls 03:38 So use my dilma, rowgen, and nyami team with folg leader skill? 03:38 Nah 03:39 Zevalhua has 3 forms 03:39 Folg would probably run out 03:39 .... 03:39 What rarity is your units? 03:39 folg is 7* 03:39 ...who's folg 03:39 Kiravehl 03:39 ah. 03:39 all the units i mentioned are maxed, folgs name is just meh... 03:39 don't use Kiravehl lead 03:40 his ls will be gone before you know it 03:40 Avani, then? 03:40 Just use the team you just said 03:40 alright :v 03:40 Brb 03:40 Avani, Shera, Griff, Lario and 03:40 reud 03:40 Yea 03:40 Just use those for now 03:40 :c i want to OE Kulyuk 03:40 ������ 03:41 They should be good enough to beat Zevalhua and Lugina easily 03:41 I'm getting tired of these "how come I got Merit instead of Emperors" posts 03:41 The trial where I had the worst team, but still beated it, was Afla Dilith. 03:41 how come I got emperors instead of merit 03:42 let yap make an advisory. c: 03:42 * Nyanlime gets shot 03:42 does it even warrant a new thread 03:42 rather than answering to 10 billion threads 03:42 Tridon 6* lead with Diana, Alpha, Elimo, Kira, and Grah 6* friend was my team for Afla Dilith 03:42 Just have Yap make an automated bot 03:42 (Y) 03:42 nyanplz 03:43 we all what happened last time Yapbot was around 03:43 What happened? 03:43 yey my Day 24 rewards are here 03:44 rej 03:44 Gimu skipped like 03:44 im close to being at the place to farm mifune 03:44 1 week of rewards :c 03:44 Estelle 03:44 what 03:44 hm 03:44 I should try this friend 03:44 Eze with 03:45 Sky Orb + Sacred Dagger 03:45 Sacred Dagger 03:45 Why the Dagger 03:45 Colos? 03:45 What kind of friend should i use? 03:45 OP dagger 03:46 Eze 03:46 Im eyeing an elza friend 03:46 hm 03:46 Elza could also work 03:46 Anyone with offensive + BB management LS 03:46 zevalhua has ls lock. ._. 03:46 I. Eze 03:46 eph 03:46 attempting a nuke 03:46 yes? 03:46 i already have breaker mifune. (y) 03:46 that is bad is it not? 03:46 (unless bb on spark is not a bb management ls) 03:47 cause mifune is a glass-cannon 03:47 ... 03:47 but 03:47 BB on Spark is BB management 03:47 arena and colo 03:47 im going to use mifune as an all-purpose leader 03:47 BB on spark is a good buff 03:47 Mifune's LS sux 03:47 no hp buff. :( 03:47 not really actually 03:47 its baiscally a no hp version of ezes LS 03:48 For all units 03:48 I use nyami, instead of avant as leader 03:48 isnt it kind of similliar? 03:49 Similar 03:49 Light 03:49 Nyami just outdamages (probably by a slither) 03:49 https://www.reddit.com/r/bravefrontier/comments/4fot70/another_riddle_game/d2bamf5 03:49 (Y) 03:50 everyone. (y) 03:50 So, my healer Selena is quite nice. 03:51 What is the best healer unit and what type(oracle,anima,etc.) is the best for that unit?I plan on choosing one as UoC 03:51 Best healer unit...there's too many good ones. 03:51 limera is a good one... 03:51 elimo 03:51 Ivris 03:51 charla i think? 03:51 Ya 03:52 Charla and Elimo 03:52 but if you're looking for heals just use Krantz (y) 03:52 k thx 03:52 Anima is best for Healers 03:52 for survivability... 03:52 anima reduces rec -> heal uses healer's rec 03:53 * Rejiti rushes to level 74 03:53 Well, not unless the healer already has massive amounts of REC. I mean, there's an Elgif for that 03:53 eph zel dung is up ._. 03:53 why use an elgif for rec 03:53 such a waste 03:53 A boost to all parameter Elgif? 03:54 so sirius any good? 03:54 k thx 03:54 He's getting an OE 03:54 zel dungeon was out? 03:54 03:54 Good unit 03:54 yes 03:54 check vortex 03:54 I will 03:54 ...once i get mifune... 03:54 i hath 11 mil zel, so i have no need for zel dung anymore +-+ 03:54 IM ETHAN BRADBERRY 03:54 light 03:54 I gave my Oracle Elimo 20% REC Elgif 03:55 i found mifune randomly in morgan 03:55 test 03:55 yes eph? 03:55 No regrets 03:55 no light 03:55 plz 03:55 does anyone know when juno is getting her oe 03:55 03:55 in a year 03:55 (jk idk...) 03:55 I'm still sad that my Elimo is Breaker. A waste of ATK 03:55 when ritus staff and nyami's bells arrive. 03:55 :^) 03:56 yeah better as anima 03:56 never 03:56 But then again, I got Elimo as one of my first units 03:56 what spheres are currently best on nyami? 03:56 truuuuue rejiti 03:56 * Rejiti slips in add miti elgif to klyuk 03:56 beiorg armor... 03:57 nyamis staff is a good sphere for nyami 03:57 ah yes 03:57 noooooooooooo 03:57 and allanons bells are good for allnon as well 03:57 nyami's staff 03:57 allanon's balls 03:57 bells* 03:57 :^) 03:57 ._. 03:57 > allanons balls 03:57 wtf are you thinking? 03:57 > left nut 03:57 the salt man 03:58 :^) 03:58 Alma is still relevant. 03:58 lol 03:58 i could make a livong off this shit 03:58 Language 03:58 english. crazy i know 03:58 * Rejiti proceeds to play stardew valley 03:58 ellis pls 03:59 lol, some questions 03:59 please mind your language. 03:59 haha. i had to I'm sorry 03:59 Basic Rules: 03:59 - No profanity 03:59 - No spam (including Metal God referrals and special codes) 03:59 - Be nice! 03:59 - Interact and have fun! 03:59 Please read the chat rules for more details. 03:59 Does Angel Idol on Levarza's BB not meant to work on Colosseum? 03:59 nice 03:59 make that a command 03:59 lol 03:59 like 03:59 /rules 04:00 good idea 04:00 If we have a bot here. I think. 04:00 if you were able to program that it 04:00 * D Man o3o thinks back to Yapbot 04:00 i would be easier to give out warning 04:00 ...are you sure? 04:00 *warnings 04:00 and ye 04:00 Yapbot 04:00 lol 04:00 if only Xi was here... 04:00 Hello, this is yapbot, MEW MEW! 04:00 * Light530 gets shot 04:01 so sareas is preeeeetty good 04:01 Nyan, imma hump your leg :/ 04:01 oh no... 04:01 hot! 04:01 Beat her :v 04:01 the chat is getting weird again.. 04:01 ..... 04:01 I mean whaaat 04:01 Lol 04:01 What happened. 04:01 me 04:01 Also my question was left unanswered welp. 04:01 i beat zevalhua 04:01 Cool 04:01 what was it? 04:02 I'm just gonna copy the whole thing, hold on. 04:02 i need help with seria dungeon 09:14 Randall. 09:14 dont know why but is in the sphere house of the town 09:14 i check it two minutes ago and i find them on town 09:15 dont ask me why XD 09:17 i give up 09:17 :c 09:18 takes way to much time 09:18 will do the gq on the weekend 09:18 ... it doesn't, though. Took me like 10 minutes. 09:18 Duke is right 09:18 its only taking me awhile since im reading 09:19 I noticed about Ezra's BB restrictions 09:19 it only does 1 at a time 09:19 Wb Lin 09:20 Yeah, we said that earlier, didn't we? 09:20 I wasnt paying attention 09:20 but explain it better please 09:20 how it works 09:20 I actually thought it restricted ALL BB at a certain threshold 09:20 Explain what better? 09:20 the restriction thing 09:21 But if it says BB you can do SBB And UBB If she says SBB then BB and UBB 09:21 UBB means BB and Sbb 09:21 ohhhh ok 09:22 Unfourtantly I only noticed when she was around 20% HP 09:23 so anyone knows how to defeat Azurai, he keeps buff angel idol... 09:23 Check the GQ page. 09:23 read gq page 09:24 can you gice the link, im having trouble to get there 09:24 GQ:Eneroth 09:24 OH DAYUM 09:24 Allanon 09:24 very tks 09:24 looking bishonen s hell 09:24 as* 09:28 ... 09:28 allanon....please.. 09:28 "claiming that the Emperor farts likes every other person" 09:28 10/10 09:30 HERESY! 09:31 i cant choose between avani or allanon, or nyami. on who fits me personality wise. 09:33 now that ritus staff is released i would go for allanon 09:33 just the best support 09:33 Hmm 09:33 Arvanis true form is taking practically nothing 09:33 imma say the mix of the 3. 09:34 up beat part of avani, the childish/playful part of allanon, and the quietness of Nyami 09:35 theres no way someone can survive the otk of arvanis right ? 09:35 or angel ES can ? 09:36 Arvanis true form or Shadow? 09:36 true form 09:37 ...jesus korzan 09:37 Haile: its that voice from the storme 09:37 Korzan: YOU SHOW YOURSELF SCUM AND I MIGHT NOT KILL YOU! 09:40 Hey can I get some help for Relics of a forgotten Era 09:40 Nobodies joined my room in an hour 09:40 thats the one you fight againts some unit ? 09:40 korzan mikael or zenia ? 09:40 Its mikael 09:41 if im correct 09:41 Isnt that solo? 09:41 if one of those you have to solo clear it 09:41 No It isn't solo 09:41 Nobody wants to do this mission I guess 09:41 I have to first clear it 09:42 oh oh 09:42 its Cyclaw and Hydra Mats for spheres 09:42 Yeah 09:42 ohhh 09:42 hold on good sir. 09:42 let me pause my GQ 09:43 Are we going to need more mates? 09:43 if they want to join 09:43 Oh 09:43 bu im confident we can do it 09:43 Centurion? 09:43 Is anyone else joining? Just need to first clear this and we're done 09:43 first thing first 09:43 you need to add me 09:43 Maybe help me get void chunks too 09:44 Alright but I already have an open room and everything so if we can do this first, and then I'll add you so I don't have to open another room and miss a potential teammate, that'd be good 09:45 mmk 09:45 im still reading actually so thats good 09:45 I had one earlier but he was like 163 I guess he like 09:46 quit..for no reason 09:46 and I had the only room open.. 09:46 sigh.. 09:46 tis fine 09:46 Are you kazubolo? 09:46 09:46 nope 09:46 My name is Brian 09:47 What is your BF name? 09:47 Wow, I defeat that one AI dude, Game crashes, says I didnt beat him ;-; 09:47 lol? 09:48 My bf name is Nomad, I should be the only room open 09:48 For this mission 09:48 It's in raid class 4 09:48 oh, work time 09:48 Should be the bottom quest, named relics of a forgotten era 09:49 Think we 3 can do this? 09:49 most likely. 09:49 let me choose a friend real quick 09:49 i think centurion is not that hard 09:49 Alright 09:50 Our chance of success would be more likely if we had a full party 09:50 im ready 09:50 But we are pretty powerful 09:50 I can join 09:50 i dont remeber well, but the most dangerous parts are the arms that hit very hard 09:50 Then joooin 09:50 Hurry, 09:50 It's R4, Relics of a Forgotten Era 09:50 kk 09:50 Only room open 09:50 it warms my heart i see 2 OE Selena's 09:50 ahhh~ 09:50 I love selena 09:50 hahahahaha 09:51 We have a 4th guy coming 09:51 TOO BAD WE CANT TELL KAZU ANYTHING BECAUSE THIS CHAT IN GAME SUCKS 09:51 09:51 Killjoy? 09:51 what. 09:51 ? 09:51 Exodus - Centurion? 09:51 no no 09:52 Relic 09:52 Yes 09:52 R4, Relics of a Forgotten Era 09:52 ^ 09:52 It's an X2 mission, it doesn't say X2 in the beggining the name is just Relics of a Forgotten Era 09:52 Oh Nomad 09:52 I see it 09:52 Join in 09:53 Oh shit 09:53 Beggining now 09:53 I haven't updted my team 09:53 language 09:53 Oh well 09:53 I think we'll be fine 09:53 Where's the bosses at? 09:53 09:53 RNG 09:53 I see 09:54 Alert when you encounter a boss 09:54 No wonder it won't let me boot Medina, she's still on my Raid Team 09:55 I haven't played one of these in a wwhile, thank god they removed the forced fighting when moving 09:55 saves alot of time 09:55 Boss @ Villa 09:55 Attacking 09:55 O this guy 09:56 He's a tank 09:56 Yeah I remember him less than fondly 09:56 My team is doing well in defense but not damage lol 09:56 Then again, he has 22 billion health or something like that 09:56 ... 09:56 My leader skills. 09:56 K 09:56 He's got a high HP pool, even with my maxed out Ultor not much is happening 09:57 We're doing enough damage to kill him off fast though 09:57 dead 09:57 Dam he just nuked me but no one's dead, andaria almost 09:58 ok 09:58 onwards to mistzug 09:58 Gonna battle and recover 09:58 collo 10:00 Man I love that Spark 10:00 Im doing alot more damage to mistzug 10:01 annnd 10:01 dead. 10:01 Uhhh 10:01 wait hold on. 10:01 lol 10:01 THERE IT IS 10:01 woops caps 10:01 For some reason nothing is happening 10:01 u got what u needed Nomad? 10:01 Oh it's my crap Wifi 10:02 finished 10:02 i have 2 orbs 10:02 Im still waiting to kill it 10:02 I was attacking 10:02 i can still help if you want me to 10:02 Yeah some void chunks would be great 10:02 okie 10:02 switch to le quest 10:02 lemme adjust ma team tho 10:03 Same, once I get out 10:03 Do you remember what quest it was? wiki is confusing me 10:03 Why this world is so cruel. . .? 10:03 It sais Exodus and Raid Battle 10:03 10:03 I'm so tired 10:03 It sais Exodus and Raid Battle 10:04 Oh exodus is the name of the mission? 10:04 ye 10:04 What's D Man's user name in BF 10:04 D Man 10:04 7.7 10:04 oh cause I'm fighting him in arena then lol 10:04 There that's more like it 10:04 Ah I see mission 9 10:05 Alright who wants to do Exodus with me? 2 others are here with me 10:05 Just need one more 10:06 For some reason it is still showing my Ultor 10:06 It's showing your deimos for me 10:06 OKay 10:06 Actually It's flashing back and forth 10:06 As long as it shows right I guess 10:06 Think we 3 can do this? 10:06 This.. Doesn't make sense 10:06 Oh got a 4th 10:06 When I switched teams, it started doing that to me too 10:06 flashes between squad leaders 10:07 I wouldn't worry about it though 10:07 Oh it's doing it to you too 10:07 Alright 10:07 ok.. 10:07 i think this team will do 10:07 lul 10:07 lex 10:07 Wow what ateam player just left 10:07 Anyone else want to join? 10:07 Exodus 10:07 Void chunks 10:07 is eneroth abysmally difficult? 10:07 ehh 10:07 kinda sorta 10:07 its a pateince GQ 10:07 patience* 10:08 let me make it simple 10:08 RIght = hard 10:08 left = easier but still kinda hard 10:08 endurance based? 10:09 left, need nuker unit 10:09 right, survival and lots of prays 10:09 I'd be better off right then 10:09 i finish left firts 10:10 ? 10:10 but i didnt beat inquisitor in 10 turns :c 10:10 not enough nuker unit u.u 10:10 yea 10:10 Try nuka cola 10:10 Ok dumb question how long has omni campaign been running? 10:10 24 days 10:10 just have HoT for korzan team data' 10:11 Idk almost a month 10:11 Im choosing ultor as my unit on the 30th 10:11 ahhh true, korzan team need HoT 10:11 >HoT 10:11 I've had no luck pulling him, I got hadoron and tridon, both animas 10:11 ultor is kinda weak now :s 10:11 * Crunchy Fishie (DatA) looks at tridong 10:11 So I'm missing a day and Ive logged in every day....��..... 10:11 but no ultor, so Im getting him for my choose anything unit 10:12 He will become more powerful than anything AND I BELIEVE THAT 10:12 10:12 XD 10:12 Yes Nomad 10:12 pray for his omni evo 10:12 Mine is much stronger than any breaker even though he's Anima 10:12 Oh jesus centurion nuke, well it only took half damage and..killed andaria 10:12 My friends always text me and ask for Ultor 10:13 dead 10:13 half health- 10:13 Ayeeee hah 10:14 Been a while since i was on here wazzah :D 10:14 ello sena 10:14 Hey lex :) 10:15 yo I don't think I got a void chunk :( 10:15 Hmm now I really gotta decide I lafiel or hail now I looked at my units and is hail good unit? 10:15 its fine 10:15 hm.. 10:15 Nomad, look under Items 10:15 we got another orb 10:15 I got another orb 10:15 a lot of times you get one without noticing 10:15 do both teams need status cure> 10:15 ?* 10:15 yes data 10:15 someone wanna go and farm materials for eneroth spheres ? 10:16 Nomad just keep doing the raid, I'm sure you'll get it :) 10:16 Thanks 10:16 So what the hecks with Azurais Angel Idol buff... 10:16 read GQ page xd 10:16 theres the answer 10:16 Oh I know. It's just great. 10:17 Anyone know the site to look at units with personal spheres??? 10:17 if you took the right path, good luck my friend 10:17 randall 10:17 Randall....thats it??? 10:17 Well I don't think that's possible just look up any units you have, and units you're interested in and see if they have spheres 10:18 you mean a page where to see unit that have personal spheres 10:18 spheres they require for their extra skills 10:18 or where to made personal spheres ? 10:18 Just units with personl spheres in general :D 10:18 hoo boy 10:18 centurion pls 10:19 -does 25 million in training grounds- -does 1m to centurion- 10:19 nop but those are: 10:19 lugina,paris, all soul bound sagas, and eneroth unit, 10:19 Don't forget global uints 10:19 units 10:19 ?????? 10:19 dead 10:20 lets see who else... 10:20 the six heroes 10:20 ultor, zedus, andaria, hadaron, tridon, deimos, etc 10:20 avant 10:20 ultor and comp are the soul bound saga{ 10:20 reeze,michelle,melchio..... 10:20 Sodis 10:20 Well thanks for the runs guys 10:20 sodis 10:20 np 10:20 actually brb 10:21 hmmm theres like 2 or 3 more 10:21 Grah and owen 10:21 rouche 10:21 I actually got 10:21 grah and owen 10:21 No void chunks 10:21 Fantastic 10:21 lilith 10:21 The new water unit 10:21 verne ? 10:22 Liltuth has a personal spheres . 10:22 she is in japan but yeah, she use meirith pearl 10:22 ?And i think 10:22 lilith use reeze armor for her extra 10:22 Yahh herrr 10:22 ..dafuh? 10:22 yeap 10:22 What do you guys think will happen to the challenge arena 10:23 I do the challenge arena for the first time, fly through 900 ranks, get a promotion in one day and they shut it down 10:23 someone, lets farm eneroth spheres material :3 10:23 Not sure. .....maybe keeps on going? ?? 10:23 lol 10:23 Hoshigaki hold up lemme check my raid orbs 10:23 We can go 10:24 i would create the room 10:24 i will* what happen with my english XD 10:25 Autcorrect happened hahah 10:25 the mision is he how sold the world 10:25 ? 10:25 the raid mision 10:26 Lemme add you first hahah 10:26 "he how sold the world" 10:26 2797728040 xd 10:27 53343916 10:29 Lex 10:29 Going to practice Riven 10:30 have fun 10:30 i wont be able to play league for a bit 10:30 Ok 10:30 DOESN'T MATTER HOW MUCH I FAIL OR FEED 10:30 IM GOING TO KEEP PRACTICING 10:30 10:30 tfw new computer cant handle the size of league 10:30 i dont even understand 10:30 the memory is so SMALL 10:30 max islike 3 -5 gigs 10:31 I need cdr glpyhs 10:31 senshi ready ? 10:31 Man 10:31 This ice cream is forming frost on the bottom 10:32 i want ice cream :c 10:32 and doritos 10:32 and soda 10:32 and and.... 10:42 God, quest are so annoying and long. 10:50 whats Rih'alnase ?? 10:50 an sphere 10:50 a good one 11:03 I just pulled Kulyuk oracle after 6 summons should i summon for a better type or no? 11:04 you really wanna spent more gems ? 11:06 if you feel with luck go ahead 11:08 Ok I'm lost I don't know what I should imp now..... �� 11:08 If it doesn't make a big difference than i probably won't 11:09 Oh hi Lin long time no see. 11:12 well you have to see the sp options too 11:17 Um.. So Ezra's fight.. I figured out the first half.. second half she blocks SBB and starts doing something called Swift Vengeance.. 11:18 Not.. entirely sure what to do now.. xD 2016 04 21